This proposal seeks continuation funds to train research scientists studying the development, life course, and prevention of abnormal behavior. The goals of the Vanderbilt University Developmental Psychopathology Research Training Program are to: (a) prepare trainees to become leading research scientists in the emerging interdisciplinary fields of developmental psychopathology and prevention science; (b) provide a national forum for the maturation and evolution of these fields; and (c) enhance the quality of research being conducted in these fields. During the nine years of funding thus far, this program has been successful in achieving all three goals. Ninety percent of trainees who have been funded by this program to date hold university positions in research or continue their research training. As a result of the program, the 36 current and former trainees have completed 287 articles, presentations at national conferences, and papers. A forum for the field has been established through a Visiting Scholar program that has led to discussions, joint manuscripts, and collaborative research grant proposals. The quality of research at Vanderbilt University has been enhanced, as indicated by both faculty feedback and a significant increase in research grant funds awarded to program faculty during the past five years. This research has focused on externalizing disorders, internalizing disorders, disorders of cognition and learning, and prevention. Funds are requested for two types of trainees: (a) advanced predoctoral trainees (six positions per year), and (b) postdoctoral trainees (six positions per year). The program emphasizes the interdisciplinary nature of the filed in that trainees come from diverse backgrounds and faculty are represented from clinical development, and social psychology, psychiatry, pediatrics, sociology, and education. The foundation of the program is apprenticeship-based research mentoring. All trainees participate in an ongoing weekly proseminar attended by program faculty and renowned Visiting Scholars. Individualized programs are developed for trainees through coursework, workshops, and other experiences. The program is a joint venture of the Departments of Psychology and Human development (Peabody College) and Psychology (Arts and Science), administered through the John F. Kennedy Center for Research on Human Development at Vanderbilt University.